Life as a Lady
by gherkin
Summary: A girl must go to the convent instead of being a Lady Knight when her families fief plummets.


Disclaimer: No I'm not Tamora Pierce therefore I can't own her characters can I?  
  
Chapter 1: The Convent  
  
Leticia of Lorene's Meadows drummed her fingers on the carriage's windowsill and pretended to be interested in the scenery. In truth her mind was in turmoil. First Adam, then Janus. Why her family? Why?  
  
Leticia sighed. It was too much for an eleven year old to think about. Her brothers had been older when they had taken up their positions in the family. They'd been braver, stronger. They'd been able to choose what they had wanted to be.  
  
In the beginning, before her brother's had died, Leticia had been preparing herself to become a Lady Knight. Then, two years ago, the last of her brother's had died and she'd practised being a lady ever since.  
  
Her family needed her to.  
  
Leticia winced as those dull, grey walls came into view. How could someone as fun loving as her survive being here for five/six years? She was yet to find out.  
  
The carriage drew to a halt behind numerous other carriages and the driver helped her down. Lifting her bags up he carried her to the front step, tipped his hat to her, and left.  
  
At the top of the stairs stood the First Daughter Juan Kande her eyes upon the fifteen girls in front of her.  
  
"I am the First Daughter Juan Kande" the woman said harshly. "Welcome to the Convent. You are here to learn the art of being a lady. Don't think it will be easy, it wont.  
  
For the next five and a half years you will learn sewing, Court manners, music, dancing, clothing, a small amount of magic for those who have the Gift, manners, make-up, how to run a household, a small amount of defence, and the art of selecting/catching the right husband."  
  
Leticia bit her lip and tried to stifle her giggles. There was an I to I a husband?  
  
"You will have many teachers of the next few years. None will be me. The only times I expect to see you ladies is at dinner, and when you take the exams before we let you go to Court. Now please pay attention to Lady Maria who will tell you where to go."  
  
The First Daughter left leaving a small mouse looking woman behind. "Please leave your bags here, servants will pick them up and take them to your rooms, now follow me and I'll introduce you to all your teachers in their appropriate classrooms."  
  
The first classroom was Court Manners/Manners taught by a stern looking woman in her 30's. Leticia looked about the class slightly. "Look out!" someone called just as a crash sounded.  
  
Leticia turned. One of the other new girls was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes. Next to her two girls clapped their hands to their mouths to hide the grins of delight.  
  
"You are clumsy." The Lady snapped to the girl of the floor and pulled her up. "It will not take you far in this class." "I'm sorry." The girl whispered. "Next time you come into this class I expect a better entrance." "Yes Lady."  
  
The girls left that classroom and walked down the hall to the next. "Are you alright?" Leticia asked the girl who had fallen over. The girl jumped as if she'd been shot, almost tripping over. Leticia steadied her. "Are you alright?" she repeated.  
  
The girl looked at her with bloodshot eyes "Oh, yes" – she sniffed – "I'm Georgina of Malvernite, you are?" "Leticia of Lorene's Meadows" Leticia smiled at the girl. "Would you like to walk with me? We can get lost together." The two girls smiled warmly at each other then hurried off to catch up with their peers.  
  
## That night...  
  
"We pray to the Goddess that we are able to do well in our lessons, and grow to be the young ladies that our teachers, peers, and family can be proud of. We pray to our Holy Mother, so mote it be." The ladies repeated.  
  
"You may be seated." The First Daughter announced and the girls sat and waited for servers to bring out the food, for now they chattered quietly amongst themselves, quietly.  
  
"I'm Leticia of Lorene's Meadows" Leticia introduced herself to the three unknown girls at her table. "This is Georgina of Malvernite who are you?" One of the brunette's to Leticia's right did the introductions. "I'm Jana of Hassock and this is my twin Josie. The blonde here is Krishna of Cavall."  
  
The meal arrived and the chattering ceased as they ate their food, delicately of course.  
  
"I'm so full." Murmured Krishna sleepily. "At least we don't have any homework or extra chores or anything." Commented Jana as the girls padded up the stairs absentmindedly following the other girls.  
  
"Look! All our rooms are in line!" said Georgina said happily. The others gave her a glare and she shrugged. "I'm a late bird." She said.  
  
"You are disgustingly cheerful." Condemned Leticia "Go to bed Georgie." "Georgie?" "Your names too long." "Well what about yours? Leticia isn't exactly a short name?"  
  
"Why don't we just give each other nicknames?" suggested Jana. "I'll be Jay, Josie can be Jose, Krishna can be Kris, Georgina can be Georgie, and Leticia can be..." "Just call me Leti" Leticia said and slipped into her room.  
  
"Ugh" mumbled Georgie as she sorted through her porridge. "What a horrid time table. Manners/Deportment followed by Court Manners. What's the difference? Then there's a short break before we do Music and Dancing, another break, then we do Reading & Writing. What joy!"  
  
"I like Friday. Lot's of outdoorsy stuff." "Trust you Leti." "Thanks." "That wa-" The bell sounded and the girls hurriedly abandoned breakfast and fled to find their class.  
  
"Welcome to Manners/Deportment" said the stern Lady who had been mean to Georgie the day before. "I am Lady Theresa and for the next five years I will teach all you need to know to look respectable and B respectable at Court in fifteen years time. "Much too long." Muttered Jay and the five girls covered their mouths. If it was even possible, Lady Theresa's frown became deeper.  
  
The three girls in front of them turned around and sneered. "Now, now ladies face the front, there's a good girl. Now let us continue the class."  
  
After that was Court Manners that was a bit better but the three girls from the other class were trying to put them down. "They deserve to be pranked severely." Hissed Jose during the short break.  
  
"How to prank them though?" enquired Georgie. "I don't know." Jose replied sadly. "We'll figure something out by the end of the week though. They certainly did.  
  
The five figured out the perfect punishment while riding. Leti, who had hardly ever ridden sidesaddle, fell off her horse and landed ungracefully on muddy ground managing to sprain her ankle. During the examination by the Healer the woman discovered a disgusting I on Leti's leg. She called it a leech and said it sucked blood.  
  
She didn't notice Leti take out her handkerchief and put the leech in her pocket though.  
  
"I've found it!" Leti cried as she hobbled into Georgie's room and flopped ungracefully onto the bed. "Got what?" the others cried. Leti showed them the leech.  
  
"The perfect prank." She replied with a grin.  
  
- Chappie ends here - 


End file.
